


Lord Aaron Brown's First Christmas

by ShitBastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: The Worst Thing I Could Come Up With. So Dont Read It.





	Lord Aaron Brown's First Christmas

( Dec 25 1987) (( He 15 Days Old))  
(Walmart Parking Lot)  
Lord Aaron Brown was happly walking back to the car he stole from target, with his kitchen scale. All of sudden, Shadow the Hedgehog the 2005 platformer game appered!!1!!  
Shadow: Hey wait is that Sonics ca-  
Lord Aaron Brown: What.  
Shadow: I need that kitchen scale for my tastey avocados, there my avocabros!  
Lord Aaron Brown: No i need this for my house i got 2 days, 5 hours, 33 minutes, and 55 secounds ago.  
Shadow then pulls out a knife gun!  
Shadow: Lets ba-mamama slip! (Puts 15 rounds and 25 stab wounds in his chest)  
Load Aaron Brown: dghsn98hqfklvytlhglifjsgks  
Lord Aaron Brown Bled to death on the spot, turning to bones.  
Sliver: Eh mate whats up my hunky dory pal?  
Sliver sees the dead corpse of Lord Aaron Brown, which is a rag doll of his bones.  
Sliver: Shadow why is there a dead body?  
Shadow starts eating the body whole.  
Shadow: what body?  
Before Slivers says any thing, Shadow Unhinges his jaw, eating him in one bite.  
(Shadows Tum Tum)  
Lord Aaron Brown and Sliver is in here, but somehow Lord Aaron Brown regained his fleash, like a normal man would do.  
Lord Aaron Brown: Wow i love the body acid slowing burning our skin of ay Sliver?  
Sliver: to get out we must get to the center of the earth.  
All out a sudden with Lord Aaron Brown and Slivers willpower to not die by vore, Shadow starts clipping into the ground, he goes into the magma killing him off forever.  
(Walmart parking lot)  
Lord Aaron Brown: Wow i sure love how we escape shadows vore prison.  
Sliver:Me 2. :)))))  
Then they got married and lived happly ever ather.

Sonic: hey thats mesa's car.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry you read that.


End file.
